In general, as one means for dispensing a suitable amount of contents, such as cosmetics, shampoo, or detergent, contained in a container, a dispensing pump is mounted, on a container for use.
The dispensing pumps according to the related art, which are mounted on a container and used, to dispense a small amount of contents as described above, have been variously proposed. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a general contents dispensing pump includes a pump body 110 in which an opening and closing ball 122, an operating piston 123 elastically supported by a spring, and a cylinder 120 for allowing the contents in a contents storing chamber 126 to be dispensed through a push button 140 by generating pressure in the contents storing chanter 126 with the operating piston 123 are installed.
An air-tight piston 124 is further installed to the operating piston 123 and the push button 140 is installed in an operating tube 130 coupled to the operating piston 123 of the cylinder 120.
According to the above-described contents dispensing pump of the related art, when the push button 140 is pushed, an air gap is generated between the air-tight piston 124 and the operating piston 123. In this case, a pressure is generated in the contents storing chamber 126 while the air-tight piston 124 and the operating piston 123 together move down, so that the contents are dispensed through a contents transferring passage 123a of the operating piston 123 due to the pressure.
In this case, the opening and closing ball 122 is tightly closed to a contents introducing passage 125 by the compressed spring 121 so that the contents introducing passage 125 is closed.
After the push button 140 is pushed to dispense contents as described above, when the pushed button 140 is released from the external force applied thereto, as shown in FIG. 2, the operating piston 123 and the air-tight piston 124 move up together due to the repulsive elastic force accumulated in the spring 121.
At the initial lifting stage of the operating piston 123 and the air-tight piston 124 ascending as described above, while the air-tight piston 124 is stooped ascending due to the friction with an inside of the cylinder 120, the operating piston 123 first moves up to close the air gap between the operating piston 123 and the air-tight piston 124, so that the contents transferring passage 123a is closed and the elastic force accumulated in the spring 121 is weakened.
In the state that the contents transferring passage 123a is shut off, when the operating piston 123 and the air-tight piston 124 are continuously lifted up, a vacuum pressure is generated in the contents storing chamber 125 and the opening and closing ball 122 is spaced apart from the contents introducing hole 125 due to the vacuum pressure generated in the contents storing chamber 126, so that the contents in the container are introduced into the contents storing chamber 126.
The contents dispensing pump according to the related art dispenses the contents while repeatedly performing the above-described operation.
However, the contents dispensing pump has a major drawback that, since a metallic ball and metallic spring are used as the opening and closing means for dispensing contents, the metallic ball and metallic spring are corroded due to spherical reaction with the contents so that the contents are polluted. In addition, since synthetic resin and metal are used as materials of the contents dispensing pump, when the used contents dispensing pump is discarded, it is difficult to separate the synthetic resin and metallic materials from each other, so that it is difficult to perform resource recycling.
Specifically, the structure of the contents dispensing pump according to the related art is complex, so that the productivity is deteriorated and the product price is increased. In addition, since the dispensing pump structurally has a long working stroke distance, when the dispensing pump is applied to a product such as a compact having a height less than a width thereof, it is difficult to mounting the dispensing pump on the product due to a small mounting space. When the dispensing pump according to the related art is manufactured to have a small size in order to solve the problem, the dispensing amount of contents is too small, there is required to repeat pumping several times to obtain a desired amount of contents.